My Little Doll
by Panda Rogue
Summary: It's been years since Neji had a toy. And a life-size doll that's said to be cursed catches his eye. But all is not as it seems. Will he be able to handle the burden of the truth?


**A/N**: I got the inspiration to do this story from **hentai18ancilla**'s _Dark Reminiscence_ and the song "Coin-Operated Boy" by the The Dresden Dolls. Um….hope you like. Thank you **hentai18ancilla**

* * *

**My Little Doll**

**Act 1: Dust on the Shelf**

Children loved toys. Loved them so much that they would ask, beg, cry, and rant just to have a toy of their wanting. Some would even throw their little bodies to the ground and wallow in the dirt kicking and screaming at the injustice of not getting a shiny new plaything that they had seen in the window of the toy store. He found it quite annoying whenever he heard the high-pitched squeal of a toddler wailing for a trinket. Running a pale hand through his dark hair he sighed deeply. He wished Hinata would hurry up with her shopping so they could leave. But something caught his eye as he stood outside the clothing store. Just across the street was a shabby little building. The windows were frosted with dirt and grime and the lopsided sign that seemed ancient read _Ryuuichi's Antiques_. An antique store? He never noticed the small establishment before, and he'd been around here tons of times. But his curiosity was piqued; he felt like he had to check it out. Just a quick peek. Hinata wouldn't worry too much and he could also apologize to his uncle later. Slowly, quietly, as if scared of alerting the store to his presence, he approached the front door and curled his fingers around the knob.

But he didn't turn it.

He 'tsked' and mentally pushed himself to turn the doorknob. Obediently his body obeyed and the door opened with a long creak, the muffled sound of a bell rang in the back. Neji entered the dark atmosphere and closed the door behind him, shutting out most of the light. It was dim. So dim that the shadows seemed to play a game of tag with the soft glow of the few candles that were lit.

"Hello…..?" He called out softly.

No answer as he warded off a sneeze.

There was so much dust in the air.

"Excuse me?" He called again.

Still silence. He shrugged, deciding to look around. The place held mostly little porcelain dolls, all dusty. There was also some furniture, clothing, and jewelry. Yet it seemed like whoever the owner was liked the beautiful china dolls the best. He walked down an aisle as if guided by some higher being; which he found incredibly funny since he didn't believe in god and the supernatural. He was a believer of fate. He didn't need a god for that. Then he came to a dead end. It was nearly dark where he was; barely any light shined this far back. Something on the very top shelf drew his attention all the same though. So he looked up and let a little gasp escape his throat. It was the largest china doll in the store by far; a life-size doll that seemed so delicate. It was slumped into the corner, its features hidden from him. But he could well see the faux blond hair that fell to the doll's shoulders in thick, messy layers. He was mesmerized.

"Do you like him?" A raspy, silken voice asked behind him.

Neji spun on his heel, going into a defensive stance without even realizing it. Upon seeing who had spoken he stood straight. He bowed respectively to the little stooped man who stared at him with eyes of such an intense green they made Neji shiver. It was like this man was staring into his soul. The old man chuckled and walked forward with an ease and grace that the Hyuuga prodigy hadn't expected. Soon the old man was standing next to him, looking up at the doll Neji had been gazing at only moments before.

"It's said that that doll is cursed you know? Cursed by the spirit of an angry demon. The story behind the curse hooked me and I found that I had to have the precious trinket. I was not expecting him however. Such a sweet thing he is. Wouldn't harm a fly. But nobody seemed to consider that," the man spoke softly in father-like tones.

For a second Neji that the geezer was off his rocker. He spoke of the doll as if it was alive and had thoughts and feelings. Again Neji shivered as the old coot gave him a knowing look.

"You never had a trinket did you?" He asked.

Neji was surprised by the question and shocked that it was partially right. He hadn't had a toy since the day his father died for the clan. He slowly shook his head and the old man smiled kindly.

"Would you like to have him? He really does need a good home. He's just so lonely here and he needs love and kindness to heal him. Not the mind of an old man. He has no charge to him. Nor is he free. If you take him you will carry the burden of his past if you learn it. You will find it hard not to hurt the people who hurt him."

Neji gave him a look that plainly said 'you're crazy' and got a laugh from the old store owner. "Forgive an old man. Go on and take him."

Neji glanced up at the doll before back down at the store owner, only to find that he wasn't there anymore. He was creepy. The man's story had intrigued him though; there was no doubt about that. Quickly casting his gaze around, he found a stool and moved it so he could reach the top shelf. Gently he picked the doll up and cradled it in his arms, surprised that there was no dust marring a tan complexion. Thin eyebrows arched over closed eyes and long lashes brushed the doll's cheeks. It had the odd markings of three whisker-like tattoos on each cheek. The nose was small and proud, but rounded at the tip. And little pink lips that looked soft enough to kiss. Neji could say nothing bad against the craftsman ship, though the orange clothing was slightly garish. But the 'skin' was soft to the touch and cool, almost like it was real. But he sensed no heartbeat or chakra. Saw no rise and fall of its chest or eyes flutter beneath their lids. It was a doll and that's all it was. Still, it's been a long time since he had a trinket.

"I'll take him," he said softly.

There was no answer. He hadn't expected one. Creating a shadow clone he had it take the antique to his room. Giving it orders to make sure the door was locked before he sent it on it's way. He walked out of the store and back to his previous spot, knowing that Hinata had not left the vicinity of the enclosure. A little smile grace his lips as he looked up at the blue sky dusted with clouds. He hadn't seen this fate coming at all and wondered what events would occur from it.

"Neji-kun, I'm ready to go home now," a soft, gentle voice said.

Looking down slightly he bowed his head to his younger cousin and took some of her bags to lighten her load before escorting her back to the Hyuuga estate.

Today was a weird day indeed. And was only going to weirder.


End file.
